


I Don't Know Why I Love You

by A13XA



Series: Shorts [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2446598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A13XA/pseuds/A13XA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was a racist fatass who made my life hell but boy did I fall hard for him....</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Know Why I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story hope you like it!
> 
> ( I also haven't edited yet but I will get on it as soon as I can. )

I sighed as I discreetly stared at _him_. 

In all ways he was perfect for me. He was big,strong,and completely dominated any room he was in. His hair was short and he swept his bangs to the side of his head kind of like Craig Tucker. _He_ had lost all his fat by going on a strict diet when he was 13 and gained muscle from it. He was still a little bigger then average from all the junk he ate but it suited him. He stood tall at 6'2 and his most appealing feature of all was his eyes. Unlike his mother who had pale blue grey eyes, his eyes were like ice. They were always beautiful but as he grew it was like they changed. They stood out against his dark hair making his face light up.

He stood next to Kenny McCkormick who was the schools 'bad boy'. He had ditched his ugly orange parka which was covered in stains and dirt and saved up to buy new clothes. He now wore a black fake leather jacket,grey t-shirt,black skinny jeans,and grey converse. His blonde hair was in a quiff that all the girls seemed to drool over. 

I had to admit Kenny was attractive but he would never compare to Eric. He stood by Kenny in his usual new attire which was a light blue and white football jacket,dark blue jeans,and black converse. All he girls drooled over him now that he lost all his extra weight. 

I looked down at myself. I changed my outfit too but not because my old outfit was just outdated but I had hoped it would attract Eric's attention,which it hadn't. I now cut and tamed my hair with numerous products so now it was wavy and ended by the middle of my ears. I wore a green hoodie under a white shirt,dark blue skinny jeans and dark green vans. Not much but it was a huge change for me,for once I had let my hair out to let people see.

I turned around quickly and shut my locker throwing my backpack over my shoulder and walked with my head down towards lunch. Stan was with Wendy making out in front of her locker. Like Clyde he wore a dark red footballs jersey but with dark black jeans and shoes with his hair up in a quiff much like Kenny's. Wendy ditched her ugly purple hate and changed it to a grey beanie with dark skinny jeans,a grey tank top under a black leather jacket,and black sneaker heels with huge thick black glasses. I heard her and girls talk about it being a hipster look but I think it looked ridiculous.

I walked into the lunch room and got in line to grab my food. I just grabbed a burger,fries,and a coke. I walked to my usual friends and sat and sat down. Unlike middle school and elementary I don't hang out with Stan,Kenny,and Eric. With Eric and Stan on the football team and all the girls liking Kenny now without his parka they instantly became popular. I stunk at sports now didn't really didn't like the whole popular thing so I stuck to myself and found other friends hoping the 3 of us could all still be friends but i hadn't worked out like I had planned.

I ate my food as I spoke and made jokes with my friends. They weren't as interesting as Stan,or as perverted as Kenny,and no way in hell did they put up a good challenge or fight like Cartman but they were nice. Boring but nice.

I took a loud slurp out of my coke and was about to get up to throw my lunch away when I heard my name.

" Hey Kahl! "

I wanted to roll my eyes at the old nickname that used to piss me off but couldn't do it, it had been so long since I had heard it. I turned around to see Eric running towards me with a note in his hands. I turned around fully when he got to me. His usually cocky smirk was on and his eyes had their usual glint of mischief.

" Yeah..."

I asked curiosity in my voice. It had been so long since I had spoken to Eric.

" I need your help. "

My eyebrows shot up. I kept a poker face but inside I was screaming with happiness. He shoved a note in my face and instantly my happiness disappeared.

 

 

_Kyle,_

_Help Eric complete his history assignment on Martin Van Buren during lunch and your study hall mkay._

_Mr.Macky._

 

He hadn't needed my help he was being forced to have my help. Mr.Macky retired from beings a consular to a high school history teacher 5 years ago which I thought was pretty dumb.

" What if I don't want to. "

I said looking up at him. His smirk disappeared for a second before coming back again strong.

" You'll most likely get detention and ruin your perfect high school record. "

I shrugged.

" I've gotten detention before I can deal with it again. "

He scowled at me before getting a little to close t my face.

" You _will_ help, got it. "

He said. I couldn't help but nod. He smirked backing up before turning and leaving.

" Meet me at my locker Brofloski. "

I groaned before getting up and throwing my trash away.

" Better make the best out of it... "

I mumbled.

I walked to Eric's locker which was a couple lockers away from mine. As I was walking towards the locker I felt a tug at my hoodie pulling me backwards. I tripped and fell back onto my ass and saw I was in the janitors closet. I felt myself being pulled up and met the eyes of Eric Cartman.

" Ready to help me  out with my project _Kahl_? "

My eyebrows furred in confusion.

" What are you talking about fat- "

I was cut off by Eric tangling his fingers in my hair and tugging my head backwards so my neck was exposed,I felt his tongue run over my Adams apple and I gasped at the feeling. One of his hands ran over my side to my ass and groped and massaged my cheeks. He continued his assault on my neck and all I could do was moan,whimper,and mewl.

" E-Eric... "

I moaned out. I could feel him smirk against my neck which probably had hicky's all over. He pulled back and stared at me his ice blue eyes meeting my emerald green ones. I probably looked like a reck with my hair all over,panting,and my face a deep red color.

I leaned forwards and finally connected our lips. He tasted spicy and sweet all at once. 

I moaned deep in the back of my throat and encircled my arms around his neck. His hands grabbed my hips and pulled me right against him. We made out hands roaming each other until the bell rang for the end of lunch.

I pulled away and smiled looking at Eric's swollen lips. I met his eyes and he smiled and leaned close to my ear

" You're mine,remember that. "

I nodded my head slightly. He fixed my hair and clothes before fixing himself up and opening the door. I was still in semi-shock about what had just happened. He put an arm around my shoulder and pulled me close to him.

" Now about the project I say we meet at my house after school today, my mom won't be home so we can finish _studying_... "

He said with a wink. All I did was blush and smile.

I don't know what had happened but I was happy and wouldn't change one thing....

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
